


blackmail

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>often, things aren't as they seem</p>
            </blockquote>





	blackmail

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #71 lying  
>  **warnings:** third person perspective  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/).

Harry's used to hearing private conversations coming from various nooks around the house. With a family this size it can't help but be a common occurrence. They all try and respect each other's privacy and stay out of the way when it happens. Yet, Harry pauses in his trip to the kitchen when he hears the distress in his son's voice.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? You know dad will go spare if he sees you." The deepened timbre of Al's voice is still a marvel to Harry, even after hearing it consistently last summer.

"I don't care what your father will do. Or my father either." Scorpius Malfoy's voice has lowered as well, Harry notes, though he's more of a burgeoning tenor to Al's baritone. "I won't do it anymore, Potter. I won't keep this 'dirty little secret'." Scorpius' voice twists on the last bit, laden with anger and another emotion that Harry can’t quite identify.

Edging closer to the room where they are, Harry's barely refraining from storming in and demanding to know what's going on. His fatherly instincts want to throw Malfoy from his house and possibly hex him on the way out for good measure.

However, Scorpius is speaking again, the words bare and breaking with obvious pain, and Harry stills to better listen. "Al, I understand you're worried about your father and the press finding out you're gay. Believe me, I understand. And I'll not tell a soul about you as long as you -"

Harry doesn't wait for the end of the sentence, he's heard more than enough. No one is going to blackmail a Potter. Especially not a Malfoy. He doubts that Al's even gay, surely he would have confided in Harry if he were, but that wouldn't stop the press from creating a salacious story given the right impetus.

Scorpius is still talking as Harry strides purposefully forward. "- don't want me to, but I won't be able to date you either. Because if you want to be with me, then I won't be able to hide what I feel about you, the joy your touch would bring." Harry falters a little at these words and realises he should have waited a bit longer until he had all the facts. But he's rounding the corner now, so it's too late to turn back. "You must know I love you, Al."

Al's eyes widen at the sight of his father whose now standing in the doorway shifting awkwardly. Wondering if it's obvious that he's heard everything, Harry's trying to figure out if he can just pivot around and leave, when Al gives a decisive nod.

"I love you, too, Scorpius."

~fin


End file.
